true colors
by oshietenaruto
Summary: post-war. Naruto gets a girlfriend named Yuuki. She is beautiful and kind- or so he thought. "as long as he is happy I am happy," Hinata thinks. But she is not happy. Hinata finds out Yuuki is secretly evil. Will it take to reveal Yuuki's true colors? Naruhina! My first REAL one-shot. rating just in case. naruhina. COMPLETE


**Hi people! just to say, middle school has swallowed me whole. yeah. so I won't be posting that much. but I worked extra hard on this idea even though everything I write sucks. the last fic I wrote got 11 reviews I was so happy. It had a lot of follows too. so maybe not** ** _everything_** **I write completely sucks. also when I said this is my first real one-shot, I meant that my actual first one-shot was complete garbage. Not that this isn't trash, I just tried harder to make it less of a piece of garbage! Anyway! on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. if I did, nobody would watch or read it...*deeply sobs***

* * *

OMG! Did you hear? Naruto has a girlfriend!" Ino gossips.

Temari rolled her eyes "Ino you should really stop gossiping. It really isn't good."

Tenten nods in agreement as she reaches out for a piece of barbecue.

As long as he is happy, I am happy...right. Hinata wasn't eating. "Ino-pig! You are gonna hurt Hinata's feelings!" Sakura scolds.  
"No, really it's okay. Really." Her small lips bent into a sad smile.

"You know, the boy is really dense. He doesn't see the angel right in front of him!" Tenten says.  
 _Wow, the girl must be really strong to win Naruto-Kun's heart._

"I mean the girl isn't even a kunoichi! She is just a fangirl of his!" Ino exclaims obnoxiously. Hinata slipped lower in her seat. The last place she wants to be now was a barbecue place.  
"Then why does he even like her?" Temari finally joins the conversation. "How does she look like?" Sakura asked. Ino closed her eyes. "Her name is Yuuki. She is extremely beautiful. She is also really tall. She is as tall as Naruto. She has green eyes and brown curly hair. And as curvy as Tenten."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. Ino continued "I don't know anything about her personality, but if Naruto likes her, then she must be a really nice person"

"Hinata-Chan. Are you okay?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded, obviously not okay. But she knew she couldn't act like a baby. "You poor thing! If Sasuke-Kun got with someone else, I would cry my eyes out!"

"Ya! And if Shikamaru got one I would fan his butt out of Konoha!" Temari said angrily. Hinata couldn't help but giggle. My friends are great, aren't they?

"Ya, you should beat the crap out of that Naruto!" Ino cheers. Hinata shook her head. "Guys I think I'll go home now…" Hinata says. "Look what you did ino!" Tenten growled. "No, it's ok Tenten-chan. I'm just not feeling that good" Hinata slipped out of the booth "sayonara Minna"

She jogged away.

* * *

In the streets of Konoha, all eyes were set on a certain couple. Hinata just happened to run into them. Naruto had an arm around the girl. He was beaming, shining with happiness. Yuuki's beauty couldn't compare to anyone. Certainly not her. Hinata couldn't help but to stop and stare. Maybe her staring was too much because Yuuki looked back. She is so tall! Maybe Naruto-Kun likes tall girls. I'm so short. Hinata quickly looks away awkwardly. I'm not jealous.

Hinata ran into a small alley and pressed her petite body up against the cold wall. Her hands folded on her heart as she slumped down the wall and sat on her butt. _I'm too late. I can't tell him how I feel anymore. I just hope he is happy._ Tears clouded her vision. "Get up!" A cold and unfamiliar voice barked. Hinata looked up as her tears fell. She scrambled to stand up, wiping her eyes. _So tall…_

"Y-you're Naruto-Kun's girlfriend" she stammered. Why would someone pretty like her, want to talk to me?

"And you're Naruto-Kun's stalker," she said in a mocking tone.

"St-stalker?" Wait, hold up isn't she supposed to be nice?

"Listen up midget! You are gonna back off Naruto-senpai!"

"I-I think you have the wrong idea."

Yuuki's eyes stared daggers.

"I'm pretty sure I have the right idea. You have a crush on him, yes?"

Hinata hesitantly nodded. "So...back...OFF!" She said slowly like Hinata was stupid.

Yuuki pushes Hinata up to the wall.

 _Is she serious?!_

"please stop" Hinata knew she could just gentle fist this girl….no she knew better than to hurt a civilian. She would be in bigger trouble because she was a shinobi. Wouldn't it be considered self-defense?

Yuuki's face so close to hers "you creepy-eyed deformed little midget" she hissed.

Ouch. I'm really bad at coming up with comebacks. There is nothing wrong with this girl's looks. "You know, Naruto took me out for a milkshake today" She bragged. "I mean he is a surprisingly really nice person. But for someone who won the war, he sure is broke! I didn't know he is still Genin. I mean honestly, he paid for everything, he got nothing for himself. I almost feel bad! But he can be so dense he should break up with him soon" Yuuki laughed. Hinata's blood started boiling. "You're just taking advantage of him!" Without even thinking, her first landed on Yuuki's jaw—hard. Blood splattered out her mouth. _Oh god, what did I do?!_

Yuuki stumbles back dramatically. "Ou mate meh beet may tilong!"

She bit her tongue! "I'm so sorry!"

Yuuki spit. "You really are a crazy fangirl!"

They ran in opposite directions.

* * *

Hinata ran into Ino's flower shop hopping ino was there. She was. "Oh my god! What happened to you?"

Hinata was a mess as she told ino everything.

"Oh god, that's horrible!"

"What am I gonna do now? I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have punched her" Hinata is usually someone who thinks of the consequences before she acts. But this time, she just acted.

In Naruto's opinion, Yuuki was self-centered, clingy, and demanding. But she was beautiful and kind—or so he thought.

She never punched him when he did something wrong, she would often volunteer in homeless shelters, and he has never seen her do anything that would hurt someone else. He knew deep inside that he was never going to find the perfect person meant for him, and him only. Someone who loves him for who he is, not because he won some war. Someone who is kind and forgives him for his mistakes. Someone who experienced the same loneliness as him. Someone who is beautiful and complements him too. And someone who is strong and can protect him—not that he needs protection. But Yuuki is fine, probably the best he will ever get.

Yuuki ran back to Naruto, fake crying. "Yuuki-chan! What happened to you?!" Naruto asked worriedly. "One of your crazy fangirls attacked me! She was a kunoichi!" She was crying hysterically.

"She punched me in the face and then ran away! And before, she was insulting me. It really hurt my feelings! You need to go beat the crap out of her!" Yuuki insisted.

"Listen, I'm not gonna go beating anyone. But I'll go talk to her and get her to apologize. Okay?"

"M'kay" Yuuki answered, wiping her fake tears.

"So, who is this girl?" He asked. That's when Yuuki realized that she never got the creepy-eyed girl's name.

"I don't know her name but I know she is ugly!"

 _Wow. That wasn't helping right now._

"Do you know where she went?" He asked.

"I think I saw her going into the Yamanaka flower shop" Yuuki answered truthfully.

"Okay. We'll go to her and talk"

* * *

Naruto and Yuuki walked into the flower shop.

Hinata turned her head when the bell jingled as the door opened.

Her eyes widened, the last people she wanted to see walked right through the door. Ino perked up in surprise and made her way around the counter to the couple.

Hinata was still in a chair behind the counter, hoping to be invisible.

"Hey, Ino" Naruto spoke first "we actually came here to talk with someone". Ino narrows her eyes but doesn't say anything back. "That's her!" Yuuki chirped.

Hinata looked down at the floor, tears threatening to fall. "That's the girl who punched me in the face!"

Wow, that girl is fake. The Yamanaka thought. "Yuuki-chan, I think you got the wrong person. Hinata would never punch you in the face. She isn't one of my fangirls. Heck, she doesn't even like me!" Naruto said confidently. Ino wanted to facepalm so badly. Hinata got up, walked to Yuuki, and looked her in the eyes. She had to tilt her head up to get a good look at her face. "Listen Yuuki-chan, I'm sorry for punching you. I really shouldn't have done that. Gomennasai" she bowed. Yuuki just stared down at her with disgust.

Naruto didn't understand. Why would someone nice like Hinata punch someone nice like Yuuki?

He wasn't mad at her. She did say sorry. But what brought the innocent Hyūga to punch Yuuki? And didn't Yuuki say that Hinata was insulting her? What happened to that? "Why would you punch her?" Naruto asked. It didn't come out aggressively, but Hinata took it badly.

"I...Well…" she didn't want Yuuki to get into trouble. Or maybe she did…

"Yuuki was talking trash to Hinata, she even pushed her into a wall" Ino interrupted. Yuuki's plan wasn't going well.

Naruto looked confused. _Didn't she just say… but she apologized….but then Yuuki said…_

"I think you owe Hinata an apology Yuuki," Ino said.

"Apologize for what?" Yuuki snorted. "For telling her the truth?"

"Y-You don't need to apologize Yuuki-chan…" Hinata just wanted to go home.

Yuuki touched the bruise on her chin. "Ew. I can't believe that deformed hand of yours actually touched me"

 _Please don't say this. Not in front of Naruto-Kun._

Hinata just wanted to gentle fist this girl. _It'll knock her out for just one day…_

Naruto hadn't seen Yuuki like this before. Ever. He took a step towards the girls. Ino put an arm in front of him. "Don't step in" she whispered.

"I-I don't know wh-what is your problem!" Hinata cursed herself for stuttering.

Yuuki continued her bullying. "You're so short you need a stool to reach a sink"

Hinata clenched her fists. "You're shorter than captain Levi!" Ooooooh. (AOT reference)

"Why are your eyes so creepy? Like, where are the pupils? You look dead" Yuuki laughed. "It's like your eyes are rolled all the way back"

No one thought it was funny.

"They aren't white!" Hinata states firmly.

Yuuki was surprised the girl spoke up.

"They are pale violet," she said it proudly, without a stutter.

"You know, a stalker like you shouldn't be talking"

"I d-don't use my Byakugan for s-stalking people"

"Oh, Byakugan that's what it's called. It sounds like a soap brand name"

"N-Nani?"

"I mean, honestly! You've been stalking Naruto for years! Everybody in Konoha knows that. I kinda feel bad for him. Nobody wants a creepy midget zombie who could see through walls stalking them!"

No in front of Naruto-Kun. Please don't embarrass me.

"Th-that's not true! I-I'm not a stalker!"

Hinata was getting mad now. She wasn't going to let some stuck-up girl push her around.

Naruto was watching the whole thing feeling betrayed. He thought Yuuki was good! She was such a nice person— wasn't she? Poor Hinata.

"Yuuki leave her alone!" Naruto protests.

"What do you mean?" She asks, tilting her head.

"I mean, you're being mean!"

Ino sighed in disappointment. This was going downhill.

"Naruto-Kun" Hinata whispered.

"Yuuki is right, there are a lot of things wrong with me…"

"Hinata Don't say that!" Naruto says.

"Her self-esteem is really low" Ino comments.

"Yuuki! Stop bullying her" Naruto grumbled. He is starting to get why Hinata punched her in the face. Yuuki is a real jerk. "It's not bullying, I'm just telling the truth"

Hinata nods sourly, as unshed tears form in her eyes.

"See even midget zombie stalker agrees with me here!"

Tears flow from her eyes as Hinata sinks deeper in despair. Her hands fly up to cover her face, and more tears seep through her fingers.

"Oh, my bad! I didn't realize those things have feelings!" Yuuki points a finger to Hinata as if she is a piece of dirt.

"She is not a thing she is a human being! Yuuki I'm breaking up with you! I thought you were nice!"

"Mmm. I did have to act nicely for a bit. I mean, you ended up to be pretty broke anyway"

"Broke?!"

"Yeah, I didn't know you were still Genin"

Naruto expected more of a sad reaction to the fact that he was breaking up with her. He was back at square one. Nobody genuinely nice and caring loves him.

"I-i thought you said you loved me…" Naruto sounded broken and sad.

"Eh, who would love the likes of you? You're so dumb and obnoxious"

Yuuki was evil in Naruto's eyes now.

'I love you! I loved you all my life! And I will love you forever!' Hinata wanted to say that to him so bad.

"You know this was all a waste of time I'm leaving" Yuuki struts out of the flower shop and out of sight.

"What was that about?" Ino asks

Both Naruto and Hinata were looking at the ground in despair.

Ino sighs, "Naruto, you owe Hinata an apology"

He lifts his head to look at Hinata. "I'm sorry Hinata. I'm sorry for what Yuuki said to you. I'm sorry I got you into this"

"N-no don't a-apologize it's n-not your fault" Hinata wipes the tears off her face.

"Now offer for her to go on a date with her to make it up to her…" Ino pushes.

"No, you d-don't have to do th-that!" Hinata says.

"See, she doesn't want to go on a date with me. Plus she is already dating Kiba"

Ino faces palms.

"I-I'm not dating k-Kiba-Kun" Hinata conferms.

"Oh"

Awkward silence

"Then would you go on a date with me?"

Hinata held her breath.

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. Like, why would you go out with me? But l guess we could go for like milkshakes or something." Naruto rambled on.

He took the silence as a no. "Oh okay, I guess not.."

"N-No, I'd love to go w-with you!"

"Really?!"

"Y-Yeah!"

* * *

Hinata stared wide-eyed at the milkshake in front of her. "I-Is this really all for m-me?"

"Yup!"

The milkshake itself was bigger than her head. I can't finish this myself…

"W-what about you N-Naruto-Kun? Aren't you gonna h-have one?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry" he lied.

"Okay, b-but I can't finish this m-myself," she said, pulling out a straw and putting it in the milkshake.

Is she going to do the thing Chouji does? He puts two straws in his mouth and slurps it all at once. He says one straw is to slow for him.

"H-here, I'm pretty s-sure this is m-meant for us to share" Hinata smiles.

He probably doesn't want to share with me because he thinks I'm gross or something.

"Okay! Thanks, Hinata!"

They drink the milkshake in silence.

'You know, Naruto took me out for a milkshake today. I mean he is a surprisingly really nice person. But for someone who won the war, he sure is broke! I didn't know he is still Genin. I mean honestly, he paid for everything, he got nothing for himself. I almost feel bad!' That's when Hinata realized that Naruto only got one because he was broke. Oh my god. I forgot…

"Ya know, whatever Yuuki said to you, it's not true."

Hinata was silent, looking at the empty milkshake glass.

"Hinata…that's not true. You're not ugly. Being short is not a bad thing. Your Byakugan is not creepy, I think it's pretty cool. You don't look dead." Naruto assured.

Hinata gave a weak smile.

"And if it makes you feel any better Yuuki hurt my feelings too. And unlike you, what she said was true. Nobody loves me."

"That's not true! You know Tsunade-Sama, Sakura, Sasuke, Iruka-Sensei, Jiraiya-Sama, your parents, and a lot more people love you"

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant nobody wants to date me or if they do, it's just because I won the war. But I guess I already accepted the fact that I'll live alone for the rest of my life. I mean it's not really such a bad thing. Iruka-sensei is still single, he is fine."

Hinata didn't respond. This is my chance! I can tell him I love him!

"But I kinda always wanted a family, ya know? Maybe I'll find someone….I should really stop being so negative!"

Hinata looked at him in the eyes, then looked away. She had always loved the way he brushes off negativity so easily.

He continues to talk more about missions and training and ramen, but Hinata is half-listening.

"N-Naruto-Kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Y-you know when you said that n-nobody loved you? L-like in that way?"

Naruto frowned, "Yes"

"Well I-I think I know someone who loves you"

 _Where am I going with this? I can't tell him I like him!_

"They loved you before the war. Before the fight with Pein even."

Naruto's eyes lit up "really?"

"Yes. Since the academy

Hinata couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Who? You have to tell me!"

"I-I can't. Plus, you won't e-even like her"

"Why wouldn't I like her? Is she like Yuuki?"

"No, b-but she is weak. She is s-stupid and s-selfish. She is not even a l-little bit a-attractive. But I k-know that she loved y-you with all her heart, and still does. You g-guided her through some r-really hard times without even knowing you did. She knows very well that you will n-never love her back, even though she w-will never stop loving you" tears sprang into her eyes.

"Hinata. I need to know who this person is right now. I need to talk to her and I don't care if she is weak or doesn't look good or stupid. Even if I don't end up loving her, I need to at least take her out on a date"

Hinata looked down sadly. What was she going to do now? She couldn't just say, _"oh, that person was me. Ya. I loved you all this time and all."_

She sighed, "Naruto-Kun, that person...that person is.."

"Yeah?"

"Well, that person is me….butIknowyoudon'tlikemebackandthat'sfine"

Naruto didn't answer. He was staring intently at Hinata. "I know you're disappointed it's me. I'm sorry."

Fat tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. _I'm such a crybaby._

"Hinata. Don't cry. Please don't cry" Naruto finally spoke.

"I'm sorry. I told you she was stupid"

"She is not stupid, she is smart! She is not selfish, she is selfless! She is not weak, she is strong! She is not ugly, she is beautiful! She is Hinata! You need to stop thinking these things about yourself! Hinata you're perfect!"

Naruto was now standing, his hands on the table. Hinata's eyes were as wide as saucers. His face was so close to hers, he cupped her face with his hands and closed the gap with a kiss. He himself didn't know what he was doing. All he knew is that he had messed up. Naruto broke this poor girl's heart and didn't know it. He couldn't believe this girl loved him. Her lips were still sweet from the milkshake. They were so soft compared to his chapped lips. When he finally broke away he looked into her eyes, they didn't look like creepy dead stalker zombie eyes, they looked beautiful.

"Hinata," he was blushing madly.

"Yeah?" she asked dreamily.

"I think I wanna try this love thing with you. Because I trust you with my heart"

"will you go out with me?"

Hinata's jaw dropped.

"I-i….go...me?"

"It's okay I kinda knew you won't say yes"

"Y-yes, I'll love to go w-with you Naruto-Kun."

"Really?! Great!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata blushed softly.

That's when Hinata's vision blurred, she lost touch with the word and passed out.

"Hinata?! Oh kami I think I killed her"

 **The End**

* * *

 **Yes, this was stupid. but then again, why are you reading this? please review. feedback is always great. don't be mean tho. Ik it stinks...yay!**


End file.
